Four Times Killian Cuddled Emma (And One Time She Cuddled Him)
by captainofswans
Summary: Who knew a pirate captain could be so damn cuddly?


_A/N: This got out of hand so quickly. I just wanted to write something ridiculously fluffy, so here we are! Some of them are actually based on a few couples from a few different TV shows at the moment-they're all incredibly fluffy and cuddly. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you all enjoy reading it!_

_For your listening pleasure: 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5, 'Light' by Sleeping At Last, 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith, and 'Je Ne Veux Pas Travailler' by Pink Martini._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>one.<strong>

Emma had never even thought that Killian-a dreaded pirate captain-could be so cuddly.

Or, that he would be.

She first noticed it one of the nights Killian followed her back from the station, opting to stay with her that night since Henry was at Regina's.

"Love, love, love." Killian whispered as he pressed his lips to Emma's neck as he gently pushed her into the house.

His scruff scratched at the tender skin on her neck and on her shoulders.

"What?" She giggled in response.

"I love you a lot. Possibly more than anything." Killian mumbled against her skin.

"I love you, too." Emma smiled, rubbing his back gently. He finally stopped kissing her to close the door that was letting in all the cold air, making Emma smile.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some pajamas on... Did you bring anything to sleep in?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I wasn't under the impression that I needed anything to sleep in, love." Killian smirked, causing her to roll her eyes and hit his arm.

"I'll grab you a pair of sweats that are too big for me." Emma grinned, retreating upstairs.

She changed quickly and brought some sweats down for Killian to wear. He grinned from his seat at the bar before rising up to his feet and walking to her.

"Mm, thank you, love. I'll go change." Killian grinned, setting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Mm." Emma giggled as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

He gently rocked them back and forth, making Emma's giggles multiply.

"Go get changed, pirate." Emma smiled, gently shoving him away. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before sauntering off to the bathroom.

Emma couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at her boyfriend.

God. She was dating Captain Hook, the damn Disney character (but, so, so much better).

With that thought, she plopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV.

There wasn't really anything on, so she left it on some shitty, Hallmark movie channel, just to have some background music.

After a few minutes, Killian emerged from the bathroom, clad in only the sweats she'd given to him. She couldn't help but stare at his body-shirtless wasn't often an option for him.

Emma couldn't help but smile madly as he swaggered closer, finally collapsing on top of her, trying to catch himself the best he could so he didn't crush her.

"You're awfully cuddly tonight." Emma grinned as he brushed a few curls behind her ear.

"I just cannot let a day pass without showing you, my dear Swan, how much I love you." Killian smiled in response.

"For a pirate, you're really sweet." Emma spoke softly, a smile still lifting her lips.

"Only for you, my dearest Emma." He smiled before leaning down and pressing more kisses across her face.

"Killian!" Emma giggled, squirming under him, "Your scruff is tickling me!"

Killian simply laughed and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"You've got to be less ticklish." Killian smiled, gently moving to lie behind her.

"You've got to be less cuddly." Emma giggled as he wrapped his arm over her side. Emma gently reached up her arm to rub his arm carefully-she felt him shiver against her, like always.

"What are we watching?" Killian asked before pressing more kisses to her neck.

"I don't know, some crappy romantic movie." Emma shrugged, smiling as he tugged her even closer.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma smiled, turning her head to face him a little.

"I love you, more than anyone or anything else in the world." He spoke softly.

"I love you more than anything, too, Killian." Emma whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning back around and snuggling into his warm arms.

Yes, she thought, this is definitely where I want to be.

* * *

><p><strong>two.<strong>

Emma had promised breakfast for Killian if he could wake up and come over in a timely manner-and, honestly, she wasn't expecting him to come early, like he did.

"Good morning, love." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close to him.

"Morning." Emma smiled, setting the spatula aside to lean into his arms further.

"Whatever you're making smells positively amazing, love." Killian whispered, pressing kisses to her hair, then down the back of her neck.

"Pancakes." Emma grinned.

"Delicious."

"Mm." Emma giggled, then tried to take a step forward-only to be pulled back by Killian.

"Killian, I have to flip them." Emma giggled, prying his arms off her waist and hurrying to flip the pancakes.

Once they were flipped, Killian came to stand beside her.

"Could you teach me one morning?" Killian asked.

"Of course." Emma grinned, "I could teach you right now, if you want."

"No, I'd prefer to simply watch this morning." Killian chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her into his side.

"You are so needy this morning." Emma grinned.

"No, I'm simply basking in your beauty."

"Jesus," Emma chuckled, her cheeks reddening, "You're such a sappy romantic."

"I do try, love." He mumbled, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

"Have you always been this sappy with women?"

"No, only for you." Killian whispered, setting his chin on her shoulder and moving behind her again.

"Aww." Emma giggled, "Well, why don't you go wake up Henry, and see if he'll help you set the table."

"As you wish." Killian spoke softly before pressing a kiss to her cheek, then the back of her head before walking away, down the hall.

Emma shook her head-her pirate was too much.

During breakfast, Killian couldn't stop rubbing his hand up and down Emma's thigh. She could feel her cheeks grow warmer as he continued.

"How's school going, lad?" Killian asked with a cheeky grin.

"Uh, it's good. I really like my English class." Henry smiled.

"Aye? Any lasses catch your eye?" Killian smirked, causing Emma to hit his arm.

"Uh, not really. I mean, I have friends that are girls, but I don't think any of them would be, like, girlfriends."

Jesus. Her thirteen year-old son was talking about having a girlfriend.

"You're friends with Jefferson's daughter, right?"

"Grace? Yep." Henry nodded.

"She's sweet." Emma smiled, taking a bite out of a strawberry.

"Yeah, but she's, like, my best friend. It'd be weird." Henry replied, scrunching up his nose. Emma let out a giggle as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"I wasn't saying you have-okay, since when did this turn into a talk about girls?" Emma giggled.

Both Killian and Henry pointed to each other, making Emma laugh harder.

"You two are idiots."

"But, you love us, right?" Henry beamed.

"Of course, kid." Emma grinned, rising up from her seat, causing Killian to furrow her brows.

"Where are you going, love?"

"To wash the dishes." Emma giggled.

"No, no, let the lad and I do them. You worked hard on breakfast." Killian smiled, gently grabbing her hand. She grinned and sat back down, smiling when Killian hugged her into his side. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, making Emma smile to Henry.

"Now, you go relax, love. We'll take care of this." Killian grinned, pressing another kiss, this time to her lips, before standing and taking their plates into the kitchen.

God, she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>three.<strong>

Rainy mornings were quite honestly Emma's favorite days. She'd had plenty of them in New York with Henry, but they weren't the same-Walsh wasn't the same.

Killian had a different kind of warmth in the morning.

The way he held her close to him, his arms enveloping her entirely as she laid with her back to him. He occasionally snuggled his nose into her hair, pressing kisses to her neck.

Sometimes, Emma was able to turn in his arms enough to face him without waking him. Those times, Emma cherished more than anything, because seeing Killian sound asleep was absolutely a rare sight.

He had a certain softness to his face when he slept-an innocence. The worry lines on his forehead were completely absent, his lips usually slightly drawn open.

This morning, though, was different.

"Mm." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Emma whispered.

"It's fine." He murmured, tugging her closer, "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well." Emma smiled, "Thunderstorms are my favorite when it comes to sleeping."

"I quite enjoy them myself." Killian spoke softly, opening one blue eye to look at her with a sleepy grin before opening his other eye as well.

"Morning." Emma giggled, as he leaned forward to press a series of kisses to her lips.

"Good morning, love." Killian whispered, slipping his hand down her side to tug at the waistline of her pajama pants.

"I need to get up." Emma sighed.

"No, you don't." Killian smiled, "Lie with me for a little longer."

"I have to go to the station, Killian." Emma whispered.

"Mm, must you truly?"

"Yes, I have to." Emma giggled, "It's my job, and I'd like to keep it."

"Just think, though," Killian whispered, tucking some hair behind her ear, "It's so much warmer here, under the sheets. It's likely cold outside."

"I know, but-"

"Just a little longer?" Killian whispered.

"Fine, fine, a little longer." Emma smiled, earning a kiss in response.

"Good."

"What are your plans today?"

"Well, Henry was talking about going to fish with David, and they invited me, but if it's raining, I'm not so sure those plans will follow through." Killian spoke softly.

"I don't know-I thought David told me fishing on rainy days sometimes means a bigger catch." Emma replied.

"It depends." Killian smiled, "Besides, what if I just want to lay all day here with you?"

"That would be impossible, because I have to get up in a few minutes and leave." Emma grinned.

"No, please don't." Killian mumbled, tugging her closer. Giggles erupted in Emma's chest as she tried squirming from his hold.

"Killian, I have to go." She giggled, "Please let me go?"

Killian snuggled his nose against hers once more before loosening his grip and allowing her to vacate the bed.

"I'm sorry." She smiled as she pulled away and sat up, pulling her hair back, "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay." Killian nodded. Emma smiled to him before turning away and setting her feet on the cold, hardwood flooring. Staying in bed seemed much more enticing.

Mid-thought, she felt arms around her waist, tugging her back down into the warm bed.

"Killian!" She shrieked, giggling as she felt his warm body against hers.

"Stay with me, please?" He asked softly.

"I wish I could, Killian, but I really need to get ready for work." Emma smiled, "I promise as soon as I get home, I'll come cuddle with you."

"But, I'll be alone all day."

"No, you'll be with David and Henry." Emma smiled, "You'll be fine."

"Emma-"

"I have to go to work, Killian." Emma spoke a little firmer, "I refuse to let Regina think that I can't do this."

Killian slowly let go of her, and she rose up off the bed with ease. She smiled to him as he watched her walk across the room towards the closet.

"Do I get a fashion show?"

"Nope." Emma smiled, grabbing a flannel shirt, leggings, and her raincoat.

"I'd much rather see you in my flannel." Killian called from the bed as she made her way to the bathroom, shaking her head.

Idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>four.<strong>

It'd been such a long day. A long week, really.

The last thing Emma wanted was to wake up in the middle of the night for something stupid like nightmares.

She woke up in a sweat, immediately jerking up in her spot and wiping her forehead. Her heart felt like it was racing out of her chest, like someone had just ripped it from her body.

She could not sit in bed any longer.

Emma carefully slipped from the bed, turning to see Killian shift a little in his sleep. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her unruly curls (that damn pirate was grabby) and hurried downstairs.

She ran to the sink, turning the faucet on and running some water over her face. As she tugged away and wiped her face onto a clean hand towel, she noticed the time read close to three-thirty.

Great.

She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. She knew it wasn't real, that all of the dream was just that-a dream.

But, something still made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

"Emma?" Killian's voice whispered through the dark. Emma looked up at his voice, sighing.

"Killian, you can go back to sleep." Emma spoke softly, waving him off.

"No, something's clearly wrong." Killian replied, walking over to her.

"I'm fine." She said.

Killian finally reached her, pulling her into his arms.

"Emma, love, I know that look in your eyes." Killian whispered, rubbing her back, "What was it about?"

Emma shook her head before taking a deep breath.

"I lost you."

"Oh, Emma, love, you know I will never in any realm, at any time, allow that to happen." Killian whispered.

"I know, it just felt too real."

Killian gently rocked their bodies back and forth in the kitchen, holding her tight.

"Shh.." Killian whispered to her as her body started wracking against her will. She felt tears coming down her cheeks now, bleeding into Killian's soft shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, Emma. Please don't be sorry." Killian whispered, gently tugging away and setting his hand on her cheek, keeping his stump set on her hip, "What do you say we go sit on the couch? Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"You don't have to."

"Go lie on the couch, and I'll bring you some tea." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then to her lips.

Emma slowly walked over to the couch, wiping at her tears as she sat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. She brushed a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Emma, are you doing alright?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine." She sniffled.

"Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

A few silent minutes passed before Killian walked over to the couch, handing Emma a mug of hot tea.

"Thank you." Emma whispered, before blowing on it to cool it down.

Killian wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his lap as she cooled it off.

"You know you can always wake me, Emma, if you have a nightmare. I promise I will always sit with you until you are well again." Killian promised, gently rubbing her back.

"The same goes for you, okay?" Emma asked, "Wake me up if you have one, too, deal?"

"Deal." Killian smiled, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"You're a cuddly sap." Emma giggled softly, leaning her head against his chest.

"You continue to tell me this as if I don't know that." Killian chuckled, rubbing her knuckles.

Emma took one last sip of her tea before setting it on the coffee table and laying against Killian's chest.

"Here, let's turn on the television and cuddle." Killian whispered, leaning over to grab the remote and flick the TV on before settling back into the couch and bringing Emma down with him.

"Mm. Perfect." He smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know, most days, I don't know what I would do without you, Killian." Emma spoke softly, "You're my best friend."

"You're mine as well, lass." Killian whispered.

(Henry wasn't too surprised to find them sound asleep on the couch in the morning, a cold mug of tea sitting on the table.)

* * *

><p><strong>five.<strong>

Killian had never seen Emma drunk. Ever.

Until one night when he stupidly thought to bring her along for a guys' night. It was mostly innocent to start, until Robin challenged her to a drinking contest. Terrible idea-he drank her under the table.

"Killian," She giggled, clinging to him as they walked home, "You're so... um... you're so hot."

Killian had to bite back a laugh for that one. Emma was absolutely inebriated, and it was slightly hilarious.

"Thank you, lass." Killian smiled, trying to keep her steady on her feet.

"You know what, what we should do?" Emma grinned.

"What?"

"We should totes cuddle."

Totes? The hell was the lass talking about?

"We can cuddle. We just have to get you home, first." Killian replied, realizing that she would agree to whatever he said, regardless if it made sense.

"Home. Right." Emma slurred, giggling as she nearly tripped.

"Jesus." Killian cursed under his breath. This was going to be a long walk home.

Once they finally reached Emma's house, Killian carefully helped her up the stairs to her room.

He sighed and tried getting Emma to lay on the bed, to no avail.

"No, you lay on the bed." Emma giggled, shoving him hard enough to make him fall backwards onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, making him chuckle.

"Emma, love, you are very, very drunk, and I think you ought to be getting to bed soon." Killian smiled as she stared down at him, her eyes fiery.

"No." She grinned, biting her lip.

"Emma, I'm serious. You won't like how you feel in the morning if you don't get some rest and drink some water."

"I want to stay right here, all night." Emma smiled.

"On top of me?"

Emma nodded her head viciously, causing Killian to chuckle once more. He groaned as she let her weight drop onto his torso, smiling and rubbing her back regardless.

"Love, you truly need to get some rest. You have to be at the station tomorrow morning." Killian spoke softly, "You won't be happy tomorrow when you wake up feeling sick."

"I feel great." Emma giggled, sitting up on his chest.

"You do now, but I can nearly guarantee that will not be the same tomorrow morning, love."

"Mm, let's play a game." Emma grinned madly.

"No, no, no, no games, love-ah, okay." Killian sighed as Emma was tugging him off the bed.

"You have to undress me."

"That's not much of a game, love." Killian chuckled, his cheeks warming at the thought, "That's something you ought to do yourself."

"You're no fun." Emma scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Did Emma Swan really just stick her tongue out? Killian wished he would have gotten a photo of that.

"I know I'm not. Go get changed into your pajamas."

"Where are my pajamas?" Emma asked curiously, glancing around the room.

"Here, love." Kilian smiled, leading her to the dresser and grabbing her a shirt and pair of shorts. She took them and giggled off into the bathroom, causing Killian to finally sigh and fall back onto the bed.

This was going to be a long night.

Emma dressed quickly for someone as drunk as she was, and clambered into bed with Killian.

"You're really warm, you know that? Like being in the sun." Emma slurred as she curled up beside him.

"Thank you, love." Killian chuckled as she tugged him closer.

"You're too far away."

"Love, we're pressed together."

"Too far." She replied, completely wrapping her legs around his hips. He couldn't keep back his laugh this time.

"Emma, love, you are so very inebriated." Killian smiled.

"Shh, and cuddle." Emma whispered.

"Emma-"

"I love you, Killian, did you know that? Like, a lot. More than most things, like, Granny's. I love you a lot more than Granny's." Emma grinned.

"I'd hope so. I love you a lot, too, Emma." Killian replied, smiling as her hands found his hair.

"Your hair is so soft-Jesus!" She exclaimed, causing Killian to chuckle and 'shh' her.

"The lad's sleeping downstairs, darling, shh." Killian whispered, pressing his finger over his mouth. Emma copied the gesture before giggling.

"Your hair is really soft." Emma whispered as she moved her hands back to his hair, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"Thank you." Killian chuckled, "Now, you must get some rest, Swan. Regina won't be pleased with you if you come in a zombie tomorrow."

"Mm, okay." She giggled, closing her eyes.

Killian shook his head with a smile, leaning his head against hers, holding her close.

(She regretted every bit of it in the morning. Luckily, Killian was there to keep her company-since David had to go in to cover her shift. She was glad she at least got her cuddles.)


End file.
